Admitting Defeat
by Tornado-Fawkes
Summary: A letter has arrived for King Hydros and now the Lemurian King expects an apology from a certain senate...One-shot. COMPLETE. Very OOC.


**TF: **This is a short, and random fic set in Lemuria after the events of The Lost Age. This has been running around in my mind for a while - it was just getting it wrote is all. And now, for my disclaimer!

**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR GOLDEN SUN: THE LOST AGE. ALL CHARACTERS, PLOTS AND OTHER RELATED GOLDEN SUN STUFF BELONGS AND IS THE PROPERTY OF CAMELOT AND NINTENDO. **

**I DO HOWEVER, OWN THIS FANFICTION - SO NO STEALS!**

Please forgive me if there is any mistakes. I AM ONLY HUMAN!

Also, I think I make a good Piers ^^

* * *

"King Hydros, your Majesty" Hydros looked up from his throne, his cobalt-blue eyes rested on the young Lemurian who stood metres from him - a messenger.

"Yes?" He replied. The messenger bowed and stepped forward, holding up a piece of paper with a red ribbon tied around it.

"A message for you, your highness…it was delivered mere moments ago" The messenger explained. Hydros stood up from his throne and raced to the younger male, his robes of state billowed behind him, is grey-blue hair battering against his sharp, aged face. He snatched the letter from the messenger and fumbled with the tied ribbon, throwing it to the floor. He read the letter carefully, his eyes becoming bigger and brighter as he read more of letter, his lips breaking into a smile.

"It is good news, Sire?" The messenger asked, solemnly. Hydros looked up from the letter, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Tremendous! Fantastic! Oh, such _wonderful_ news!" He said, gleefully "Fetch Conservato and the senate at once!" The messenger nodded and left the throne room quickly, his footsteps echoing in the large hall. Hydros smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"Brave Adepts…thank you"

- - -

Conservato huffed and puffed as he ran as fast as he could to King Hydro's throne room, papers fell from his hands and arms grip. Behind him followed the Lemurian senate, all of which grumbled to one another in hushed murmurs and mutters. Eventually, the senate and Conservato reached their destination and pushed open the throne room doors.

Conservato looked ahead and saw the Lemurian King, the wisest and oldest of all Lemurian, sitting in his throne, a smug smile on his lips. Conservato nodded curtly at Conservato, the other members of the senate either ignored Hydros or murmured "Your Majesty."

"You wished to see us, your Highness?" Conservato asked in a bored tone. Hydros chuckled and held up a piece of paper with his hand.

"Yes, I have just received this from the outside world, from Vale as a matter of fact" Hydros explained. Conservato scowled while the senate murmured with one another again.

"Vale?!" The one said "What do they want?!"

"It's Alchemy! I knew it would bring strife!"

"Ha! Nothing of the sort my dear senate" Proclaimed Hydros. He looked Conservato straight in the eye. "Conservato! Would you do the pleasure of reading this letter to the senate?" Conservato hesitated before stalking up to Hydros, his papers now discarded on the marble floor. He took the letter from Hydros hand, who still bore a faint smirk on his lips, and opened the folded paper. "Read it…" Hydros continued. Conservato coughed "ahem!" and read aloud:

"_My dear King Hydros,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, for it is good news!_

_Our mission was a complete success. All four Elemental Lighthouses have been rekindled, their beacons now burn brightly in the sky - our world is saved."_

"What?! They've relit _all_ the Elemental Lighthouses?!" Shouted one senate member. Hydros shot a look at the outspoken man and signalled him to be silent.

"Please continue…Conservato" Hydros said. Conservato nodded and continued to read…

"_It has come at a cost unfortunately. Vale and Mount Aleph were destroyed in the process of Alchemy's return, and four innocent lives were lost. Four warriors of Prox lost their lives trying to relight the Lighthouses, and I hope that you will join us in remembrance of those four warriors who fought so bravely to save their home and this world. _

_The Golden Sun now burns brightly in the sky where Mount Aleph once stood, it is beautiful. I only pray that man shall use Alchemy's power for good and that our world shall not fall into conflict or strife._

_Kraden, the sage of Tolbi who you spoke with during our last visit to Lemuria hopes, as well as I do, that Lemuria shall be restored to it's former glory; I would very much like to see my home city in it's wonderful splendour some time in the future…I dare-say Kraden would also like to return. _

_However, for the moment that must wait. Vale needs to be restored and there's a new world waiting out there to be explored! _

_I hope that you are all well, and please, give my best wishes to my dear Uncle. And may life give you all it's best._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Piers, of Lemuria."_

Conservato looked at the senate, who were all in a state of shock themselves. Hydros smiled smugly again and took the letter from Conservato's hands.

"So…" Hydros began "Who was it that said that re-unleashing Alchemy was a bad idea?" The senate and Conservato were silent "You feign silence…that does not matter. But I hope that you all see that you were wrong." Conservato growled.

"It won't take long, Hydros! This world is greedy, man will fight once more and Alchemy shall destroy this world again!" Hydros snorted.

"I do not want your protests, Conservato" He said "What I want an apology, from all of you" He looked from each member of the senate to the next "You, who all fear change, unwillingly to take a chance - yes, this world may fall but at least we have saved lives for the time being!" He stood up from his throne "Well?" The senate looked from one another to Conservato, who was seething with rage, there was a murmur of "Sorry" and "Our apologies." Hydros smirked in victory as he turned to Conservato.

"Well, Conservato? Where is my apology?" He asked. Conservato growled, the muscles in his cheek twitching, a vein in his forehead throbbed.

"Fine! I admit it! You were right and we, I was wrong!" He shouted at the King "Are you happy now?! Hm Hydros?! Are you happy that those people have unleashed a great, yet dangerous power upon the world?!"

"I have to admit…I do feel quite ecstatic about it, Conservato" Hydros smiled "However, I have one more request…"

"And what's that, Hydros?" Conservato seethed.

"That Piers, should be allowed to return to Lemuria" Hydros said calmly. The senate mumbled and murmured once more.

"Out of the question!" Conservato shouted "He is banished, forth with!" Hydros scowled.

"Such a pity, a son of Lemuria…and a saviour of the world" He said smoothly "A saviour to whom you owe your lives"

"W-what do you mean, Hydros?" Conservato asked. Hydros sighed, sitting back in his throne.

"If the Lighthouse beacons had not been rekindled, Lemuria, like Prox, would have withered away and have been consumed...and eventually Weyard would have been eaten away by Gaia Falls" Hydros said "You owe Piers and his friends your lives, I would assume that you and your senate would allow Piers to return because of this…" Conservato's cheek twitched again.

"There are times, your Majesty when I truly hate you!" He growled, turning on his heels, pushing his way through members of the senate. He stalked out the room and slammed one of the doors behind him. Hydros chuckled.

"That's nice to hear" He mused.

* * *

~Owari~

**TF:** Meh, not bad for 30 minutes work, eh? Please read and review.


End file.
